kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Lady Luck
"Let's Play Lady Luck" is the 5th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 57th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo starts a lottery and Mr. Cat and Quack Quack participate. To Mr. Cat's annoyance, Quack Quack keeps winning each time. Plot Kaeloo, Mr. Cat and Quack Quack are relaxing while Stumpy is participating in an online contest. Suddenly, he finds out that he has won a flat screen TV, and he announces his victory to his friends. Mr. Cat then tells the viewers that this is a message for all the losers in the world: even Stumpy can win. Stumpy then mentions that all he had to do was give out his bank account details. He pulls a nearby rope and waits for his prize to be delivered, and a tiny box falls out of the sky. Rather than a flat screen, it contains a miniature version of the same TV they already own. Kaeloo realizes that Stumpy must have been scammed, but then she comes up with an idea for a new game. Kaeloo sets up the Lady Luck lottery, and Stumpy will be in charge of ensuring that the lottery happens without any cheating taking place. Quack Quack comes by and decides to participate in the lottery. Kaeloo asks if Mr. Cat would like to join, but he says he has decided not to play. Using Stumpy as a lottery machine (by putting the cards in his mouth and rotating his arms), Kaeloo declares Quack Quack to be the winner. She says that the next day, she and Stumpy will tell Quack Quack what his prize is. Stumpy walks off, but Kaeloo pulls a rope that changes the day into night, and pulls it again so that it is daytime again and says it is the next day. Kaeloo drags Stumpy along when they run into Pretty and Eugly, who greet them and ask what game they are playing. Kaeloo explains the game and says it is time for Quack Quack to find out what his prize is. She opens his door and points in the direction of the gift. He sees Eugly, and his head explodes, but Kaeloo says that his prize is not Eugly, it's a brand new car. Mr. Cat starts inspecting the car, clearly amazed that it is a "real" gift for once. Pretty tells her sister to put make up on her, and after she is done Pretty sits on the hood of the car and tries to flirt with Mr. Cat. He pops the hood and sends her flying, and then he sees Stumpy inside and kicks him out as well. Quack Quack tries getting Eugly to sit in the car, but after realizing that his girlfriend is far too fat to fit inside, he puts her on top of the car and they drive off. Mr. Cat smashes his piggy bank and decides to spend the money on Kaeloo's lottery. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack pay Kaeloo for one ticket each, and Kaeloo asks if the twins would like to play, but they refuse. Kaeloo puts the cards in Stumpy's mouth and announces the winner to be Quack Quack again. Quack Quack repeatedly keeps winning, and winds up with several prizes. Finally, Kaeloo announces that Mr. Cat has won, only to realize that she has made a mistake and Quack Quack has won again. Mr. Cat accuses Kaeloo of cheating, and even Stumpy and Pretty start to get suspicious. Kaeloo says that she never cheats, but Mr. Cat brings in a television set and plays a clip from the episode "Let's Play Golf!" which shows Kaeloo cheating. Mr. Cat and Stumpy start accusing her of cheating, and Kaeloo leaves and says she will be back. Mr. Cat attempts to beat up Quack Quack, but Eugly punches him away before he can. Mr. Cat remarks to Stumpy that being beaten up by her is better than being beaten up by Bad Kaeloo. From off-screen, Kaeloo announces that she has a present for Mr. Cat. A large box slides towards Mr. Cat, and he is clearly happy to have gotten a gift. He is just about to say that injustice in Smileyland has been done away with when he finds out what the "surprise gift" in the box is - Bad Kaeloo, who jumps out of the box and yells "Surprise!". He attempts to flirt with her and says that he loves surprises, but she beats him up. Later, Stumpy is trying to participate in another online contest, and he tells Pretty about all the things available as prizes. Upon hearing that one of them is diet supplements that make the user lose 500 grams a day, Pretty enters the competition and wins. Her gift is delivered, but it turns out to be a toilet instead of diet supplements. She casts an annoyed glance at the audience as Stumpy looks down the toilet and realizes that they've been scammed all over again. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Pretty * Eugly Goofs * Stumpy's tie disappears in two scenes (while he supposed to wear it). Trivia * This is the second time Stumpy is tricked into giving out his bank account details online, the first being in "Let's Play Prince Charming". * Mr. Cat shows a clip from the episode "Let's Play Golf!" on a television. Gallery Ladyluck1.png Ladyluck2.png Ladyluck3.png Ladyluck4.png Ladyluck5.png Prettyannoyingmrcat.png Ladyluck6.png Ladyluck7.png Ladyluck.png Ladyluck8.png|Quack Quack's prizes Ladyluck9.png Ladyluck10.png Ladyluck11.png Ladyluck15.jpg Ladyluck12.png Ladyluck13.png Ladyluck14.png B55350D6-57DD-4334-B390-68954656A5FA.jpeg Kaeloo Stalking Mr. Cat.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character